<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Jealousy by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070991">Hey Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahead by a Century [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amused Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steven Grant Rogers are you jealous?!”</p>
<p> “I most certainly am not!”</p>
<p>“You most certainly ARE!” Steve stalked off to the sitting area, Tony following closely, laughing hysterically behind him. “Oh, this is too precious. You are jealous of the hot doctor I had lunch with.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahead by a Century [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>N.R.:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Who's the silver fox Tony's out with? </em>
  <em>😲</em>
</p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes as he read the text, finally taking a break from the ad he’d been designing to have lunch. He was used to Nat's silly tabloid headline questions by now. He knew Tony was with someone Pepper knew, some doctor from NYU who was interested in Stark Industries’ new medical tech possibilities, including Tony’s pacemaker. He grabbed his lunch and went back to his desk before clicking on the link she had sent, and, for once, she had not been exaggerating. He saw his husband, looking beautiful as always, in the perfectly tailored Tom Ford black suit Steve had suggested he wear that morning, his Dita sunglasses making him look even sexier, and Steve couldn’t help the grin that crossed his lips as he thought to himself that that was <em>his</em> husband. But his eyes couldn’t help going to the other man in the photo. And silver fox was definitely no understatement.</p>
<p>The man was impeccably dressed in a suit, slightly more casual than Tony's as he had a sweater over his dress shirt, but everything was perfectly fitted and tailored, and he looked fit. And even though he was clearly around Tony's age - maybe a bit older? - there was something about his face that still looked so youthful and charming. He was wearing glasses and was tall and just so handsome, that even Steve was left drooling. The more he looked at the pictures of his husband out on a lunch date with this older, borderline-Ryan Reynolds lookalike, the more bothered he got. And really, he knew he had no reason to be, not a single one. But usually Tony's business meetings didn’t go with headlines questioning their marriage – those were usually reserved for anyone Steve was caught in photographs with – let alone ones that suggested, for once, that he may have finally met his match.</p>
<p>Steve replied to Natasha, letting her know what Tony had mentioned previously, and he put his phone away. He tried to get back to work, but the images of Tony smiling at the doctor – cause of course he had to be a doctor! – kept floating back in his head, and he went back to his phone. He tried to ignore the headlines, reminding himself they were bullshit, and he knows, he absolutely, unequivocally <em>knows </em>they are just fake, horrible headlines, and Tony loves him, and he just looked happy and excited cause he was talking about his new tech, and that gets him excited every time. But the way RyRey Senior was staring at his husband, that little smile, the way his eyes just crinkle perfectly, almost flirting… it still did something to the blond. He hated himself for it, he did, but even he couldn’t deny how good they looked together as they left the restaurant, shaking hands and laughing, the doctor's hand on Tony's back. They just looked <em>good</em> together.</p>
<p>Steve messaged Bucky, asking if he felt like hitting the gym a bit earlier than they’d planned. He quickly got a response and spent an hour doing boxing drills and beating up the poor punch bag in the gym, his best friend never asking what was bothering him.</p>
<p>When he finally got home, he showered, threw on jeans and a white tee. When Tony arrived, he was getting dinner ready, his hair still wet from the shower. The brunette walked into the kitchen with a grocery bag in hand, having picked up items Steve had forgotten, a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his other.</p>
<p>“Keep buying me flowers and I’ll start worrying about your motives,” Steve quipped at him playfully, Tony stopping next to him to give him a kiss while Steve is still chopping peppers.</p>
<p>“Keep looking this good making dinner and you'll get more than just flowers, mister.”</p>
<p>Tony took off his blazer and rolled the sleeves of his shirt. As he grabbed a cutting board and some cilantro, they start chatting about Tony's afternoon: a long conversation he had with Pepper about a remodel of their California office, and how they'd love for Steve to get involved. They served dinner and settled down to eat, Steve going into details about the ad he's working on, which weirdly will be featured in <em>Wired</em>. They're starting the dishes when Steve finally brings up Tony’s lunch plans.</p>
<p>“How was your lunch meeting, by the way,” Steve asked, his hands in the soapy water.</p>
<p>“Ah, it was so good!” Tony started on a long-winded recall of the whole thing as he’s drying plates and utensils, how nice Pepper's friend was, and genuinely interested in what the company was going for, and so knowledgeable about technology. Tony was gushing and happy and animated, and looked so freaking adorable. “So, before he left, he mentioned he is going to get in touch with a friend of his that runs a medical conference and I can be a keynote speaker and introduce the new line of medical accessories once it’s ready! How cool is that?”</p>
<p>“That’s great, honey, I’m happy it worked out so well.” Steve is draining the sink, casually wiping down stray drops of water on the counter. “How does Pepper know this guy, anyway?”</p>
<p>“I’m not completely sure. She was kinda vague about it, which usually means she went on a date with him but doesn’t want me to know.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Huh. That's interesting.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s funny how she never wants me to know about these things unless it's serious.” Tony chuckled at the idea of Pepper trying to hide her love life from him, knowing how much of his she knew all too well.</p>
<p>“No, yeah, for sure… Wonder why it wouldn’t have worked out. I mean, he’s smart, if he’s a doctor, and good looking…”</p>
<p>“Steve? Whatcha thinking" Tony narrowed his eyes, looking at the blond, just now noticing the line of questioning.</p>
<p>“Hm? Nothing, just genuinely curious about why it wouldn’t work out with him and Pep, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Why are you still wearing your glasses by the way?” Tony smirked, putting the pieces together.</p>
<p>“Oh, am I? I didn’t even notice.”</p>
<p>“You always take them off and leave them by the computer. Heck, you almost never wear them at home anymore.”</p>
<p>“That's not true-"</p>
<p>Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, clearly amused. “What did Nat send you?”</p>
<p>“I have no clue what you're talking about.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit! I never said he was good looking. She sent you the pictures of my lunch meeting, didn’t she?” Tony was full on grinning now.</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe she did,” Steve finally conceded.</p>
<p>“Why are you still wearing the glasses, Steve?” Tony walked towards his husband, playful smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I really did forget I was wearing them.” Steve tried for his most innocent tone as he crossed his arms over his chest, but his husband was having none of it.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you,” Tony reached Steve, his fingers going to trace the top of his jeans under his shirt. “I came home, and you’d clearly just showered, so you didn’t forget. And you’re wearing the tight shirt I love so much and your weekend jeans, which look sexy as hell on your ass, not to mention the glasses. I think you did all this on purpose.”</p>
<p>“So what if I did? Maybe I wanted to look good for you,” Steve sounded petulant now and he knew it. “Some good it did, since you’re only just mentioning it now.” He saw the look on Tony's face change.</p>
<p>“Steven Grant Rogers are you <em>jealous</em>?!”</p>
<p> “I most certainly am not!”</p>
<p>“You most certainly ARE!” Steve stalked off to the sitting area, Tony following closely, laughing hysterically behind him. “Oh, this is too precious. You are jealous of the hot doctor I had lunch with.”</p>
<p>“You admit he was hot then?” Steve sat on the couch, Tony sitting next to him.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll admit to that! You saw him! He looked damn good.” Steve let out a small huff and frowned. “Baby, just because he's hot, doesn’t mean I’m leaving you for him.”</p>
<p>“I know that, okay? I don't feel threatened or anything… just not used to seeing you on lunch dates with hotter guys than me, that's all.”</p>
<p>“You think he's hotter than you?” Steve nodded sheepishly. “Ba-abe! Sure, he was very good looking, but I don't think he was hotter than you.”</p>
<p>“You're just saying that-"</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Tony sat on Steve's lap, straddling his thighs. “I mean, I didn’t get to see him without a shirt so sure, maybe physically he was close, but you are a million times hotter than him. You have way better eyes than him for starters. Those baby blues always get me. And, truthfully, he was kind of a douche. Bit of a know it all, and not super nice to the wait staff, which you know I hate. He was cocky, and not in the good way.” Tony rolled his hips playfully, making Steve laugh. “So, good looks? Damn straight, 12/10 would recommend, and maybe if we weren’t together I would have considered asking him out, but he is nothing compared to you.”</p>
<p>“Well good. That's good.” Steve felt pleased but was trying hard not show it.</p>
<p>“I absolutely noticed the muscles on you when we met and would have done just about everything in my power to get you in bed once if nothing else. But then I started talking to you. And you were kind and sweet and funny and passionate and so damned adorably awkward around me. You went from a 12 to a 15 on that plane ride, and there was no doubt I wanted more than a one-night-stand with you.”</p>
<p>“That so…” Steve tried to contain his smug smile at the compliments.</p>
<p>“Yes so.” Tony kissed him passionately until Steve moaned into his mouth. “Still jealous of the hot Doctor?”</p>
<p>“I was never jealous, per se…” making Tony roll his eyes. “Like I said, just not your usual business meeting partners. Got me feeling a bit… possessive? That sounds too harsh. Seeing his hand on your back, and the way he looked at you. I don't know.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think you look adorable when you’re ‘<em>not jealous</em>’.” Tony nipped at Steve's neck. “Wanna come upstairs with me so I can show you just how much hotter I think you are?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I do need more convincing, yeah.” Steve lifted Tony as he got up making the brunette groan in appreciation.</p>
<p>“See? Every time you do that, just gets hotter and hotter. Solid 16/10 right now.”</p>
<p>“Really? How about this?” Steve stopped walking towards the stairs and instead pinned his husband up against the wall, a hand going to Tony's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit</em> yes! FRIDAY? Can you get the blinds please?” he pulled himself closer to Steve, placing a soft kiss by his ear before whispering, “wouldn't want to make the neighbors jealous.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bits of fluffy fluffiness ;) And yes, wall-sex makes another appearance cause Steve.  haha (I just had too much fun writing that one!).</p>
<p>OK, I spoiled yall with WAY too many updates this weekend - Being home for 4 days will do that.  I really need to focus on school this week, so if you see me post, shoo me off!! haha</p>
<p>Got a few fun prompts in mind coming up though, and I'll be back as soon as I can!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy these!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>